


Об отрицании очевидного

by gokuderpules



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке... и не только.
Relationships: Kiyoshi Teppei/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Об отрицании очевидного

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Просто небольшой пустячок по ОТП с большим количеством совсем_не_гейского флаффа. Посвящаю Цуняше, моему поставщику яойной травы.

— Ну и какого чёрта ты подо мной лежишь? — протянул Мурасакибара, пытаясь сообразить, где находится пол, где потолок, и почему стены так подозрительно покачиваются из стороны в сторону. Во всём окружающем пространстве относительно неподвижным был только придавленный тяжёлым телом Киёши, и даже он пытался ёрзать из стороны в сторону, отчего голова начинала кружиться ещё сильнее.

— Я лежу под тобой, потому что ты лежишь на мне, — отозвался Теппей. Логично. Резонно. Не поспоришь.

Мурасакибара даже и не отдавал себе отчета в том, что игра «переспорь Киёши» с некоторых пор стала его любимым видом спорта, хотя в последнее время это становилось удручающе очевидным. Сформировавшийся за время их знакомства инстинкт настойчиво требовал оставить последнее слово за собой, каким бы абсурдным это последнее слово ни было, и Мурасакибара не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как ляпнуть:

— Что-то, я смотрю, тебя мало возмущает такое кпр. компре… кпрме… компро-ме-тирующее положение, — язык повиновался ему с трудом. Длинные слова с латинскими корнями выговаривались с грехом пополам, но как раз-таки в этом не было ничего необычного.

— Ком-про-ме-тирующее, — Киёши тоже было трудно, он тоже запинался и говорил по слогам. — Нет, я не гей и даже не латентный, если ты об этом.

— Чё?! — опешил Мурасакибара, на секунду даже будто бы протрезвев. — С чего ты взял, что я вообще об этом?! Копро-ме-тирующее положение, в смысле, нелепое, я это имел в виду, а не то, что ты, там, гей, лесбиянка, трансвестит и так далее…

— Ну, на лесбиянку или трансвестита я не особо тяну. Да и педиком меня если и называют, то только в переносном смысле.

— Я тебя педиком никогда не называл, — зачем-то выпалил Ацуши. — Придурком, болваном, надоедой, улыбчивым кретином — было дело, но педиком или как-то в этом духе…

Киёши отчего-то улыбнулся.

— С какой-то стороны это даже мило, — ответил он и тут же прикусил язык, будто боясь, что на этот раз Мурасакибара истолкует его слова превратно.

— Наверное, — бездумно отозвался тот. — Это надо обмыть, как ты считаешь?

— Поддерживаю обеими руками, — Теппей, в подтверждение своих слов, поднял обе руки, едва не перевернув что-то, — кажется, стул.

— Только мне лень подниматься, — Ацуши нагло заёрзал на месте, стараясь устроиться на Киёши поудобнее, — оказывается, из болтливого центрового Сейрин получался отличный лежак с подогревом.

— Ленивая задница ты, — беззлобно заметил Теппей, нащупывая рукой на столе очередную, шестую по счёту бутылку.

Соджу, — двадцатиградусная водяра корейского производства, — пилось буквально как сок, особенно купленное по настоянию Мурасакибары апельсиновое и черничное соджу, оказавшееся даже довольно приятным на вкус. Киёши и сам не заметил, как прикончил две бутылки, в то время как его собутыльник ничтоже сумняшеся расправился с тремя и какое-то время после этого даже не чувствовал себя особо пьяным… ровно до тех пор, пока не обнаружил себя лежащим под столом. Киёши и сам был не особо трезв, он это вполне осознавал, правда, не до конца представлял себе масштабы бедствия, — по крайней мере, он понял, что у него трясутся руки, только когда из заранее открытой бутылки расплескалось практически всё содержимое, напрочь залив и лицо Теппея, и спутанные фиолетовые лохмы Мурасакибары.

— Чёрт. Зато в следующий раз не будешь лениться и… о-ох, — назидательную речь Киёши оборвали самым наглым образом, даже возмутительным, пожалуй, — мягким прикосновением тёплого, немного влажного языка к его шее.

— Что ты делаешь? — слабо запротестовал Теппей. Ацуши оторвался от его шеи и поднял голову.

— У тебя там соджу стекало, — простодушно пояснил он. — Чего добру пропадать?

— А, — отозвался Киёши.

Восприняв это как благословение на дальнейшие действия, Мурасакибара вновь прильнул к шее собутыльника, слизывая капли и временами приникая к на удивление мягкой коже губами.

Это было… странно. Даже неправильно, наверное. Их спонтанная попойка даже не могла считаться дружеской, — Мурасакибара сам всё время твердил, что скорее подружится с вечно извиняющимся Сакураем из Тоо, чем с таким, как Киёши. Он всегда считал Теппея крайне раздражающим субъектом, и их взгляды на жизнь были диаметрально противоположными. Нет, дружбы между ними не было однозначно, — ведь вряд ли подтверждением дружбы могли считаться регулярные визиты Мурасакибары к Киёши в больничную палату с хмурым «Ну как ты, одноногий Джон Сильвер, не умер ещё?». Или торты, регулярно в эту палату посылаемые, с ехидными надписями сверху взбитыми сливками или шоколадным ганашом. Или тот факт, что прямо сейчас, полностью подмяв Киёши под себя, он с упоением слизывал с его шеи дорожки от пахнущих спиртом и черникой капель. Выходило вкусно. Пожалуй, даже вкуснее, чем из стакана. На секунду в хмельной голове промелькнула мысль как-нибудь провернуть эксперимент с кожей Теппея и взбитыми сливками, но она тут же была с позором из головы изгнана — это было бы уже слишком по-гейски.

Киёши, похоже, это всё не просто не возмущало, но даже и нравилось, — когда Мурасакибара в очередной раз легонько прикусил кожу, он не сдержался и негромко застонал, тут же испуганно отшатнувшись и зажав рот обеими ладонями.

— Из-звини, — пробормотал он. — Это случайно получилось…

— Да ничего, — махнул рукой Ацуши. — В конце концов, это самое осмысленное, что ты произнёс за всё время нашего знакомства.

— Ну, всё равно как-то это всё неловко, — Киёши был красным, как рак. — Будто… будто мы с тобой — гей-пара.

Мурасакибаре такое определение не нравилось. Совсем не нравилось.

— Заткнись уже, — пробормотал он и, чтобы уж наверняка заткнуть не в меру разговорчивого собутыльника, властно накрыл его губы своими.

Ему было просто лень использовать руки. Только и всего.

Киёши поначалу опешил. Уж насколько парадоксальным было мышление трезвого Мурасакибары, но пьяным он буквально противоречил сам себе на ходу. И ведь Теппей соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравилось. Ему раньше доводилось целоваться с Рико, но те торопливые поцелуи в школьной раздевалке совершенно не походили на то безобразие, которое творилось с ним сейчас. Ацуши целовал основательно, будто пытаясь пресечь все попытки Киёши оторваться от его губ или завладеть инициативой, и эта борьба между ними вполне тянула на настоящий страстный поцелуй между любовниками… чёрт.

— Киё-чи-и-ин, — ленивый голос Мурасакибары пробивался через шум в неожиданно закружившейся голове. Киёши срочно нужно было прийти в себя и восстановить способность к словесным перепалкам, но получалось с трудом. Наверное, причина была просто в слишком большом количестве соджу. Во всём было виновато соджу. И только оно.

— С каких это пор я Киё-чин? — хрипловато произнёс он. — Ты же меня звал всегда по имени-фамилии.

— С тех пор, как мне стало влом выговаривать «Киёши Теппей».

Киёши тихо рассмеялся.

— Сначала ты мне облизываешь всю шею. Потом целуешь взасос. Потом я внезапно становлюсь для тебя Киё-чином. Просто цепочка совпадений?

— К чему ты клонишь? — недовольно протянул Мурасакибара.

— К тому, что ты явно ко мне неравнодушен.

Киёши знал, что играет с огнём. Знал, что злить и провоцировать обычно миролюбивого Ацуши может быть чревато. Но отказать себе в этом удовольствии он просто не мог — ударивший в голову алкоголь начисто сносил все остатки инстинкта самосохранения.

***

Восемь пустых бутылок соджу сиротливо валялись на столе и на полу по углам.  
Мурасакибара сидел на кровати, мучаясь головной болью и подкатывавшей к горлу тошнотой, и растерянно смотрел на ярко-розовые пятна у себя на теле.

Ему хотелось сдохнуть.

Он помнил, как, шатаясь и путаясь в ногах, нёс Киёши в душ отмываться, больше всего на свете боясь уронить его, бережно прижимая к груди, словно какое-то сокровище. Как пытался раздеть его самолично, несмотря на активные протесты чуть ли не до драки. Как споткнулся о порожек душевой кабинки и рассек бровь краем кафельной плитки, и как Киёши в свою очередь сам раздевал его, промывал рану и обрабатывал первым, что под руку попалось, — то ли жидким мылом, то ли гелем для бритья, — принятым спьяну за лечебную мазь. Как удивлённо распахнулись его осоловевшие от алкоголя карие глаза при виде естественной реакции организма Ацуши на заботливые, будто материнские прикосновения к его коже.

Дальнейшее запечатлелось в памяти крайне смутно. Мурасакибара не помнил, кто из них первый потерял контроль над собой, кто кого первый вдавил в стенку душа, требовательно целуя. Кожа всё ещё горела, как и тогда, под настойчивыми губами и языком парня, который приходился Ацуши чёрт знает кем, но который здесь, в душе, проделывал с ним такие вещи, что от одних только обрывков воспоминаний в горле пересыхало. А потом Ацуши нёс его обратно на кровать и уже там, на мягком, старался отплатить Теппею тем же, сделать так же приятно, как было ему самому считанные минуты назад.

О чём они только думали.

Киёши спал мирно, словно младенец, растянув в улыбке порозовевшие от многочисленных поцелуев губы. Мурасакибара наклонился над ним, повинуясь очередному невесть откуда взявшемуся инстинкту, требовавшему на этот раз разбудить его поцелуем, но вовремя отпрянул. Что бы ни произошло между ними спьяну, это вовсе не значило, что на трезвую голову нужно было вести себя настолько… по-гейски.

— М-м-м… — Теппей нехотя разлепил глаза, параллельно пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло накануне и почему сейчас ему было так плохо. Наверху всё было в порядке, обычный потолок, обычная люстра. А вот справа…

— Мурасакибара?! — Киёши подскочил едва ли не до потолка при виде абсолютно голого собутыльника, и только потом до него дошло, что он сам находился в столь же плачевном состоянии. Пятен на его теле было даже больше, чем на теле Ацуши, и особенно его смущали несколько розоватых пятнышек на внутренней стороне бедер, в непосредственной близости к…

Киёши густо покраснел.

— Только не начинай изображать из себя стыдливую девицу, — не удержался от комментария Мурасакибара.

— Ага, — отозвался Киёши. — А у самого румянец, как у монаха, читающего журнал «Playboy».

— В любом случае, что было, то прошло, и больше не повторится.

— Да, — по тону Теппея было невозможно понять, рад он или опечален. — Во всём виновата эта проклятая корейская водка, и только она. Кто же знал, что мы с неё так упьёмся, она пилась, как сок…

— Клянусь, я брошу пить, — решительно покачал головой Мурасакибара. Киёши слабо усмехнулся:

— Все так говорят во время похмелья.

Лицо Ацуши почему-то находилось слишком близко, настолько, что Теппей и сам не заметил, как зачем-то подался вперёд. Оторваться друг от друга удалось с большим трудом, и, едва переведя дыхание после внезапного поцелуя, Мурасакибара пробормотал:

— Чёртовы инстинкты…

— Это всё равно не считается, — твердо сказал Киёши. — Нам просто нужно успокоиться после того всплеска гормонов.

— Ну да. В нормальном состоянии нам обоим точно не нравятся парни, — заметил Мурасакибара.

— У меня вообще девушка была. И довольно долгое время. До такого, правда, не дошло, но она мне нравилась, так что я точно геем считаться не могу. Как минимум би.

Ацуши вздохнул. У него подобной отговорки в запасе не было — Киёши был у него первым во всех смыслах.

— Я тоже не гей. Однозначно, — только и смог сказать он в ответ. Нужно найти себе девушку, и как можно скорее. Правда, обычно девушки шарахались от фиолетововолосого здоровяка и смотрели на него не иначе как с опаской, но это было, в принципе, поправимо. Да. Нужно найти девушку. Высокую, чтобы целоваться удобно было, улыбчивую, незлобивую, любящую сладкое, с чувством юмора, с добрыми и теплыми карими глазами… чёрт возьми.

— В любом случае, я бы ни за что не стал встречаться с таким, как ты, — пробубнил Ацуши, натягивая одеяло под самый нос.

— Аналогично. Знаешь, ты — довольно-таки неприятный субъект, — заметил Киёши.

Мурасакибара слабо улыбнулся, как если бы услышал в свой адрес комплимент, — к счастью, под одеялом это было незаметно.

— А ты раздражающе болтлив.

— А ты ворчливый соня.

— А ты улыбчивый придурок.

— А ты жрёшь как три бегемота.

И ведь Мурасакибара знал, чем могло обернуться очередное непроизвольное сокращение дистанции. Но, пока они ещё не встали с постели и не оделись, пока ещё не настало время прятать смущенный румянец за маской пофигизма или наигранного веселья, — можно было и поддаться.


End file.
